Dove & Almonds
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y mientras esperaba turno para irse a casa, repentinamente sintió que algo le caía en la cabeza, algo así como —miró al cielo y justo vio una paloma surcando vuelo— algo como ¡¿caca de paloma! (Basado en una historia real xD) (NaruSaku) (AU OneShot).


**"Dove & Almonds"**

**-/-/-**

**Summary**: Y mientras esperaba turno para irse a casa, repentinamente sintió que algo le caía en la cabeza, algo así como —_miró al cielo y justo vio una paloma surcando vuelo_— algo como ¡¿caca de paloma?! _(Basado en una historia real xD). _

**-/-/-**

Suspiro cansada mientras se ponía en la fila para subirse a los autos que la llevarían a su casa, había sido un día agotador, había estado demasiadas horas de pie y ahora le tocaba hacer una fila de —_miro a la larga cantidad de personas delante de sí_— unos 20 minutos más.

Acaricio su cuello para aligerar el estrés, al menos estaba fresco, ya que donde hacían la fila era justo debajo de un árbol frondoso; trato de concentrarse en la canción que escuchaba por el único audífono colocado en su oído derecho mientras acomodaba unos mechones de su rosáceo cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Era normal que le miraran, especialmente por su destacable e inusual color de cabello, sus ojos verde jade y su piel blanca y libre de impurezas de la llamada (_y gracias a Dios, pasada_) pubertad; además, siempre cargaba consigo una mochila de lado en negro con azul y la mitad de su uniforme del hospital.

Ladeó un poco su cabeza cuando lo sintió, como si se hubiese roto un cascarón de huevo sobre su cabeza, se quedo fría y movió sus verdes ojos hacia arriba, viendo un par de palomas volar y temió lo peor. ¿Una paloma se…? Cerró los ojos brevemente temiendo que alguien se hubiese percatado del acto bochornoso que había sucedido a su persona.

Paso saliva buscando la calma, ¡no podía ser! ¡No podía ser! Busco como quien no quiere la cosa en los bolsillos laterales de su mochila para ver si había alguna servilleta y no encontró nada —_aunque pensándolo bien, se vería demasiado evidente que se pasara alguna servilleta por la cabeza_ —. Necesita confirmar si esa paloma del demonio había defecado sobre sí, pero tampoco quería que nadie se percatara.

La fila fue avanzando y optó por tratar de mantener la cabeza fría y erguida; que sus emociones no se notaran en su rostro. Inconscientemente movía el pie derecho en un evidente signo de nerviosismo por el hecho de no saber si realmente tenía la cabeza defecada por una estúpida _columbidae._

Suspiro de alivio cuando llego su turno de subirse al auto que fungía como transporte público que la dejaría a pocos pasos de su casa —_esperaba que Naruto hubiese llevado el auto del taller a casa ya_— no era que no le gustara mezclarse con la gente, era que era muy tedioso tener que perder un tiempo que, en su caso, era valiosísimo para descansar.

—_Al menos tendré todos estos días "libres" _—pensó con cierta sorna, todo con tal de olvidarse del hecho que creía estar cagada por una paloma. Se acomodó en el auto e inmediatamente pago el pasaje correspondiente. Por algún extraño motivo, ya se imaginaba algo latiendo justo donde había sentido el impacto.

Paso saliva mientras trataba de concentrarse en la música de su audífono, se puso a tararearla tratando de distraerse. Miro disimuladamente a los demás pasajeros y todos estaban en sus asuntos, hablando con el chófer del clima, de la hora y el tránsito, de si iba a llover o no.

¡Que nervios! Tamborileo sus dedos sobre sus piernas, tratando de no ponerse histérica. Mientras se distraía —_o trataba de_— recordó que Ino esa mañana le había dicho que bloqueará las llamadas del hospital para que descansará en verdad, pero sabía que era imposible, su responsabilidad para con las personas y la medicina le impedía hacer algo así.

Aguantó la respiración unos instantes cuando sintió que algo se resbalaba desde donde había sentido el impacto hasta abajo, ¡no, no, no! Repentinamente se vio con su rosáceo cabello lleno de un asqueroso y viscoso líquido verde que surgía desde una caca más verde y apestosa todavía. Imaginó a su novio con cara de asco por la peste que despedía su cabello y enviándole a bañarse y lavarse la cabeza dos y tres veces hasta que lo viscoso y apestoso se fuera.

¡Su novio! Pensó en Naruto, en que había dicho que la esperaría en casa hoy para hacerle algo de cenar y ver alguna película acurrucados en el sofá, si él ya estaba en casa —_que conociéndolo ya estaría allí con todo y auto del taller (esto último esperaba) _—querría abrazarla y darle un beso en la coronilla... ¡Tendría que pasar volando de él!

La canción _Blame_ de _Calvin Harris _con _John Newman_ empezó a sonar justo cuando llegaba a su parada y su corazón se aceleró, pidió parada y bajo, aguantando la respiración.

Empezó a caminar, tratando de mover apenas la cabeza para evitar que cualquier cosa se deslizará y embarrarse más su cabello, tomó las llaves del bolsillo frontal de su mochila e inhaló profundamente cuando abrió la verja y cerró la misma. Camino por el sendero de gravilla que separaba el área del parqueo del auto —_el cual se fijo, para alivio de su ser, estaba allí, junto con el Ford Mustang Camaro de Naruto_ —con el camino principal y abrió la puerta de entrada al interior de la casa con los nervios crispados, inmediatamente cerró la misma tras de sí, la cabeza de Naruto emergió de la cocina.

—Llegaste rápido-ttebayo —y le sonrió, saliendo de la misma limpiándose las manos con una pequeña toalla, fue a abrazarla pero ella rápidamente lo esquivo, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¡Tengo una emergencia! —y salió disparada hacia el baño, dejando su mochila sobre el sofá y cerrando de un portazo la puerta al final del pasillo, dejando al rubio estupefacto.

—¿Sakura-chan? —se rascó la sien distraídamente, emprendiendo camino para seguirla al baño, hasta que algo sonó en el suelo de la sala con un golpe seco, como una pequeña piedra contra el mosaico y retrocedió a mirar qué era.

**-/-/-**

Sakura inclinó la cabeza, mirando como podía la zona impactada, ladeaba la cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la evidencia del crimen perpetrado en su persona, pero no vio nada; suspiró, tomando un poco de papel higiénico y pasándolo por la zona para ver si su alucine solo había sido eso, un alucine; un alivio inmenso la recorrió cuando el papel quedo limpio y soltó una risita nerviosa.

—¿Sakura-chan, está todo bien? —escuchó la voz grave de su novio al otro lado, con un tinte de preocupación que no se lo quitaba nadie.

—Si, ¡sí! —respondió con genuina alegría mientras se pasaba una mano entre sus cabellos, acomodándolos mientras abría la puerta. Y ahí estaba él, con sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión ligeramente ceñuda.

—¿Estás segura? Porque no parecías... —Sakura rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y lo besó, callándolo de inmediato.

—Sí, estoy bien y ahora mucho mejor —Naruto esbozó una sonrisa asintiendo y depositó un beso en la frente de ella.

—Si Sakura-chan así lo dice es porque es así —acarició sus mejillas —por cierto —sacó de su bolsillo derecho una pequeña almendra y se la mostró —esto se cayó de tu mochila —Sakura abrió un poco los ojos, sorprendida —se cayó, supongo, que del bolsillo de mayas lateral, por un momento pensé que había sido una piedra —y rió quedamente.

Sakura tomó la almendra de la mano del rubio y lo siguió a la cocina, mientras él le preguntaba qué película le gustaría ver, en su mente, Sakura se reía histérica.

Todo ese tiempo había pensando que una maldita paloma la había cagado y apenas se había movido para evitar que la caca se deslizará de su cabeza, para al final resultar que todo fue cosa de su mente porque nunca había sido cagada, sino golpeada por una almendra.

Una _maldita_ almendra que nunca había sentido caer al suelo porque se quedó enganchada en el bolsillo de mayas de su mochila. Toda su preocupación y estrés mental por una _almendra_.

—¿Sakura-chan? —el rubio se corto en su cháchara cuando vio que ella apretaba la almendra con fuerza.

—¡Todo por una maldita almendra! —exclamó Sakura, asustando a Naruto, que abrió sus azules ojos algo espantado.

En ese momento no se atrevió a preguntar de qué tenía culpa la almendra, pero agradecía no ser él en ese momento el receptor de la ira de su novia que en ese instante pisoteaba la misma, mientras maldecía su caída sobre su cabeza.

Pobre almendra.

—**Fin—**

**Pequeño Glosario**:

_*__**Columbidae**__ es el nombre científico para las palomas. _

_**__**Blame**__ es el segundo sencillo del álbum __**Motion**__ del DJ y productor británico __**Calvin Harris**__ en colaboración con el igualmente británico y cantante, __**John Newman**__. _

_**-/-/-**_

Si, si y sí. Esto me paso el día de ayer (22/11/2014) mientras iba camino a mi trabajo y hacia turno para subirme al carro público. Todo el asunto fue tal como describí, excepto que no iba a mi casa y no pensé nada sobre mi novio y en definitiva, no tengo un hermoso **Ford Mustang** (algún día... ¡Algún día!). Descubrí que me había caído una almendra después que me revise en mi trabajo (xD) cuando iba a guardar mi mochila, justamente en el bolsillo de mayas lateral de mi mochila *_Facepalm_*.

Créanme, fue un bochorno grande pero al menos no pasó nada, aún así, ¡maldita paloma y maldita almendra! _(No, nunca me ha pasado que una paloma defeque sobre mí y créanme, no quiero que pase xD). _

Creo que es lo primero que publicó de estos dos desde que acabó el Manga _(__**Laws of Pregnancy**__ no cuenta porque su publicación empezó antes del final del manga)_, espero realmente que, aunque corto, lo disfruten.

Un intento fail (?) de algo de comedia para aligerar la tensión. Espero que les guste y me permitan saber qué les pareció, agradezco el apoyo que le brindado a los demás escritores **NaruSaku** (_no dejen de comentarles en sus historias para expresar su opinión sobre las mismas), _al fandom en general (_no dejen de darle amor al __**NaruSaku**_) y a mí, un gran abrazo a todos/as.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
